This invention relates to single-lens reflex cameras and more particularly to an improved mirror-shutter device in a single-lens reflex camera of the type using stroboscopic light to illuminate the object.
The type of single-lens reflex camera in which the mirror-shutter device of this invention is applicable comprises a photographic, or picture-taking, optical system, a finder optical system for viewing the object to be photographed, a film magazine containing a photographic film, and a mirror which is movable between a first position for reflecting light rays passing through the photographic optical system to the finder optical system and a second position for permitting light rays to pass to the film magazine.